Otaru y Zarzamora: La utopia del amor
by Gorgoroth96
Summary: Esta historia ocurre en el transcurso de Saber Marionette J: Otaru y Zarzamora comienzan a sentir un afecto y atracción algo especial...pero deberán afrontar algunas situaciones algo complicadas para poder estar juntos


**Capítulo I: Hacer nada**

Era Una mañana radiante y alegre en Japanes, cuando Otaru despierta encandilado con el sol en la cara y con los ojos entreabiertos, piensa:

-(todo este tiempo las chicas me han ayudado con las tareas de la casa, podría hacer el desayuno hoy, como mínimo, para agradecerles… si! Les voy a preparar un rico desayuno).

En eso Otaru se levanta sin hacer ningún ruido que despierte a las chicas, para que sea sorpresa

Cuando abre la alacena para ver que puede preparar, se da con que no tiene nada más que arroz

-Oh no! que voy a hacer? solo tengo arroz y estamos a fin de mes….

En eso Zarzamora despierta y percibe un murmuro de Otaru, se levanta sigilosamente y se coloca detrás de la puerta para escuchar el lamento de su amigo…

\- solo me quedan dos monedas, no podré hacer nada. Dijo mascullando

Zarzamora no entiende a que se refiere Otaru cuando dijo "no podré hacer nada", entonces se acerca a él tomándolo por sorpresa

-Buen Día Otaru! ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? y que raro verte aquí en la cocina. Decía Zarzamora entre risas…

-Eh…eh Zarzamora! ... Buen Día! mmm… es que escuche un ruido en la cocina y pensé que el estúpido de hanagata había entrado a la casa, viste como es el de raro. Mientras Otaru revoleaba los ojos.

-Ah siii? y porque no vas a poder " _hacer nada_ " ? para que necesitas más dinero?

Otaru ya estaba intimidado y agazapado ante la interrogante de zarzamora.

-es que quiero comprar cosas nuevas para la casa, por comodidad de ustedes

-no me mientas Otaru, veo en tus ojos que me estas mintiendo

-está bien! No me presiones, te voy a decir pero espérame un poco

En eso Otaru se asoma a la pieza para corroborar que Lima y Cereza sigan durmiendo.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo zarzamora

-no nada, las chicas siguen durmiendo

-¿me vas a contar o no?

-siii siii…. me levante pensando en todas las cosas que han hecho ustedes por mi todo este tiempo entonces se me ocurrió prepararles el desayuno hoy como agradecimiento pero me encontré con que solo tengo arroz y no tengo dinero.

-ohhh más lindo mi Otaru! Siempre pensando en nosotras

Zarzamora da un salto para abrazarlo

-pero al final no pude preparar nada

-no te preocupes Otaru! Yo te ayudare a conseguir dinero y a que cocines algo rico

-Bueno Zarzamora, muchas gracias….pero tendrá que quedar para mañana porque ya se nos hizo tarde y las chicas ya se van a levantar

-oh está bien, mañana me levanto temprano y te acompaño

-sí y anda pensando donde podemos trabajar para conseguir algo de dinero…. Por ahora voy a preparar arroz nomas

En eso las chicas se levantan de dormir, aun bostezando

-¡Buen Día dormilonas! Ya es tarde- dijo zarzamora

-ehh? Si- apenas contestaba Lima entre balbuceos

Cereza ya más despabilada lo ve a Otaru preparando el desayuno, como nunca

-mi señor Otaru! Déjeme cocinar a mí y usted siéntese

Cereza prácticamente lo saco a Otaru

Más tarde, todos habían desayunado, estaban hablando de remodelar un poco la casa para que no sea tan monótona y nadie se ponía de acuerdo

En eso aparece Hanagata

-hola mi querido Otaru ¿cómo arrancaste el día?

-hola que quieres Hanagata?

-nada solo pasaba a saludar

-mmm que raro tanta amabilidad

-de hecho, para ser sincero, si necesito un favor

-Ah! Ya me parecía- dijo Otaru saltando del piso

Las chicas continuaban peleando, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Hanagata

-Necesito que me prestes un rato a Cereza

-¿eh? ¿A Cereza? ¿Para qué? Y ¿a ti Hanagata?, ¿estás loco?- ya estaba medio exaltado

-oh por favor Otaru, la necesito porque ella tiene la inteligencia para solucionar un problema con una computadora que tengo

-mmm no lo sé

-te pagare 30 monedas!- suplicaba Hanagata

-30 monedas?! (Mmm ese dinero me puede servir para preparar el desayuno de mañana) pregúntale a cereza si quiere- decía Otaru con un tono de indiferencia

Hanagata se acercó dónde están las chicas discutiendo aun

-Oye marioneta necesito que hagas algo

-pídeselo bien Hanagata- gruñía Otaru

-ahh está bien! Está bien! (son solo unas marionetas)...Oye Cereza me podrías hacer un favor?

-si me señor Otaru quiere si, y depende de que sea- contestaba cereza siempre fiel a su señor

-tengo un problema con una computadora y creí que tú me podrías ayudar….si, dijo que si, ¿podes?

-bueno vamos, voy a ver qué puedo hacer

Todos fueron a casa de Hanagata para acompañar a Cereza, mientras Zarzamora pensaba donde podrían conseguir trabajo mañana

Ya de noche, antes de regresar, Hanagata le dice a Otaru

-Gracias por el favor, ahora funciona espectacular

-de nada, pero ¿no te olvidas de algo?

-ah sí, aquí tienes las 30 monedas, ¿contento?

\- Si este dinero me viene justo, gracias… Adiós Hanagata

-Adiós Otaru!

En la casa todos estaban por ir a dormir y en eso Zarzamora llama a Otaru

-Pss, Otaru!...

-¿Que pasa Zarzamora?

-estuve todo el día pensando y no se me ocurrió ningún trabajo, perdón

-No te preocupes, ya tengo un plan…Hanagata me pago por el trabajo que hoy hizo Cereza

-¿Enserio? ¡Qué bueno!

-si, entonces mañana nos levantamos temprano y vamos comprar- estaba entusiasmado Otaru

-de acuerdo, y vamos a tener un tiempo solos mi lindo Otaru- dijo zarzamora acercándose y con un tono pervertido, tratando de seducir al pobre Otaru

El chico sonrojado y acostumbrado a las insinuaciones de zarzamora dice

-ay no ¿Qué te pasa? solo vamos a comprar y cocinar- decía tratando de desviar sus ojos de la mirada aguda y rojiza de la voluptuosa marioneta

En eso Lima vuelve a la cocina y los encuentra ahí intercambiando supuestos secretos

-¿Qué está pasando acá?- pega el grito en el cielo Lima

En ese instante los dos quedan anonadados ante la aparición de Lima

Rápidamente Otaru reacciona

-Lima! Ehh…mmm…Es que zarzamora tiene una idea para remodelar la casa y me estaba contando, nada más, solo eso- decía Otaru tratando de escapar de la incómoda situación

-ah con que eso era! Zarzamora quiere convencerte…eso no se vale! No le hagas caso Otaru

Aprovechando la ingenuidad de Lima, Zarzamora dice

-Y bueno Lima, vi la oportunidad y le dije mi idea, quizás le gusta

-noo noo, eso no se vale!

Mientras continuaban peleando, Otaru consigue escapar del fuego cruzado y se fue a dormir

-Hasta mañana chicas! Descansen… (Mañana podre preparar un apetitoso desayuno)

Espero que les haya gustado, este es mi primer Fic…por ahora solo escribi el primer capitulo, si tiene reviews continuare con la historia


End file.
